The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an electronic key for a vehicle and in particular to an electronic key that may operate the vehicle with a discharged or nonfunctioning key battery.
Vehicles often have security systems to prevent inadvertent or unauthorized use of the vehicle. Traditionally, the security system was accomplished via a mechanical key. The vehicles doors and activation systems had a corresponding mechanical lock that required the key to be inserted and rotated. When the key was turned in an ignition lock, a relay closes to complete an electrical starting circuit that activates the vehicle.
For convenience of users, door keys have, in some applications, been eliminated in favor of wireless remotes which allow the operator to unlock the door prior to arrival at the vehicle. These wireless remotes typically also function as a keychain which keeps the mechanical ignition/activation key coupled with the wireless remote. Other electronic keys have been developed which replace the mechanical key for both the door lock and the ignition/activation lock. These electronic keys typically have a wireless transponder such as a radio frequency identification device (RFID) that the vehicle detects and unlocks the door when the operator arrives. Similarly, the vehicle detects when the operator is in the vehicle and enables the vehicle to be started. Some electronic keys must be inserted into a slot in the dashboard before the vehicle will activate or start the engine.
Both the wireless remote and the electronic key have a small battery that allows the device to operate. In some of these devices, the housing of the key is sealed and the battery is not replaceable. The sealing of the key housing provides advantages by increasing security and preventing contaminants, such as water for example, from damaging electronic components. Unfortunately, when the battery level is below a threshold, the electronic key will not communicate with the vehicle and the operator will not be able to activate or start the engine. Replacement of the battery usually requires ordering a new electronic key from the manufacturer, which may take days or weeks to arrive. It should be appreciated that the failure of the electronic key may result in the operator being stranded in a remote or dangerous area without any means of starting their vehicle.
Accordingly, while existing electronic keys are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing an electronic key that may be operated with a nonfunctioning battery or one at a low energy state.